Gagal Kencan! (Oh Mungkin Tidak)
by paladinmode
Summary: Kencan yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh Sehunna harus gagal karena masalah bulanan wanita, kram perut karena menstruasi. Dan duo Zitao-Kaia adalah sahabat paling menyebalkan yang Sehunna punya. Kyungsoo/fem!Sehun.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I just own the plot.

* * *

"_Eonnie_!"

"Ya ampun cantiknya!"

Suara tawa cekikikan terdengar memenuhi kamar dengan dinding berwarna merah muda lembut. Tiga orang perempuan dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda tampak duduk di lantai sambil tertawa-tawa. Oh koreksi, yang tertawa hanya dua orang.

"Sehunna serius, kau cantik sekali!" gadis berambut hitam panjang tertawa lebar sambil menguncir rambut gadis yang berada di depannya. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang terkikik sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Tidak lucu _eonnie_. Kencan kali ini aku benar-benar harus kelihatan sempurna!"

"Kau kelihatan cantik, dasar bodoh. Berhentilah khawatir akan penampilanmu…"

Sehunna cemberut sambil memainkan jemarinya. "Aku kan sudah lama tidak kencan dengan Kyungsoo-_oppa_…"

Zitao dan Kaia lantas langsung mencubit kedua pipi Sehunna dengan keras, membuat pipi yang semula putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Keduanya nyengir ketika mendapat pelototan dari gadis yang paling muda itu. Zitao mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang lalu membetulkan letak pita besar yang tersemat di bagian dada gaun yang dipakai Sehunna.

"Kyungsoo -_oppa _kesayanganmu akan terkejut melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini Sehunnie~" Kaia menyilangkan kaki panjangnya di udara sambil tersenyum. "Serius deh, mana ada cowok yang sanggup melihatmu seperti ini."

Sehunna cemberut lagi. "Boleh aku lepas penutup matanya sekarang? Lagian untuk apa sih kalian menutup mataku dengan kain segala,.."

"Buka saja."

Sehunna segera melepaskan kain hitam –yang didapat Zitao entah dari mana dan mengerjapkan matanya. Diliriknya sosoknya sendiri di kaca sambil terperangah. Rambutnya yang dicat warna hitam pirang dan _pink_ itu kini dikuncir dua dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, gaun selutut berenda berwarna merah muda lembut dengan lengan menggelembung menjadi fokus utamanya.

"APA INI?!" teriaknya histeris sambil memandang kesal ke bayangan tubuhnya di kaca. Tatapan kesal dari mata cokelatnya kini ia arahkan pada kedua gadis yang tertawa lebar di depannya. "Kalian serius memakaikan baju seperti ini padaku? Jadi ini kenapa kalian memakaikan kain hitam padaku?!"

Kaia nyengir sambil merapikan rambut bergelombangnya yang acak-acakan –efek dari kegiatan tidur-tidurannya di lantai kamar Sehunna. "Kalau ditambah ini akan jadi semakin cantik~" gadis bertubuh seksi layaknya model itu mengambil bando berwarna merah dengan telinga kucing dan memakaikannya di kepala Sehunna.

Zitao berdiri dan membersihkan debu tak terlihat di _leather pants_ hitamnya. Diambilnya ponsel Sehunna yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, mengetikkan kata kunci dari _lock screen _ponsel Sehunna yang sudah terhafal di luar kepalanya, dan mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut.

"Kencannya jam berapa?" tanyanya singkat sambil melirik Sehunna dan Kaia yang kelihatan hampir bertengkar dan mencekik leher satu sama lain sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana kulit hitam yang ketat di udara.

"Masih tiga jam lagi…" jawab Sehunna sambil menyentil dahi Kaia yang tampaknya sudah menyerah dan kembali tergeletak di lantai berbalut karpet warna marun tersebut.

"Masih tiga jam lagi dan kau sudah heboh memikirkan baju mana yang akan kau pakai untuk kencan bersama Kyungsoo-_oppa_?" Kaia memutar bola matanya. "_Kiddo_, _you should learn from both of us_."

Zitao tertawa dan kini ia sedang sibuk memainkan _otome game_ di ponsel Sehunna.

"Bukan salahku aku tidak cantik dan seksi seperti kalian." Sehunna menggembungkan pipinya sambil melepas bando merah yang terletak di kepalanya, menghindar ketika Kaia mencoba memakaikan benda itu lagi padanya. "Bukan salahku juga baju-bajuku tidak ada yang bagus dan cocok untuk kencan…"

Kaia bangkit dan ikut naik ke tempat tidur Sehunna lalu berbaring di samping Zitao. Kedua matanya teralih pada layar ponsel Sehunna, ikut menikmati dan terfokus pada _dating_ _game_ yang sedang dimainkan Zitao itu. "Salahmu tak pernah ikut belanja dengan kami berdua dan sibuk mengendap-endap di perpustakaan untuk memandangi Kyungsoo-_oppa_mu dari kejauhan."

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap!"

"Menguntit kalau begitu."

"Hey! Aku bukan penguntit!"

"_Stalker_!"

"Itu sama saja dengan penguntit bodoh…" ucap Zitao sambil memukul kepala Kaia pelan.

"Intinya!" Sehunna membaringkan tubuhnya di karpet. Kedua telapak kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki cokelat pendek tak sengaja menendang beberapa pakaian yang terlipat rapi, membuatnya berantakan dan tercecer dimana-mana. "Aku tak pernah menguntit atau mengendap-endap untuk melihat Kyungsoo-_oppa_."

"Heran, kenapa kau bisa menyukainya sih?" Zitao memberikan ponsel Sehunna pada Kaia yang nyengir dan langsung mengambilnya. "Maksudku, Sehunnie dia lebih pendek darimu. Apa bagusnya cowok pendek? Masih banyak cowok bertubuh tinggi yang bisa jadi pacarmu…"

"_Eonnie_! Kita sudah bicarakan ini bahkan sebelum aku jadi pacarnya, kenapa sekarang diungkit lagi?" Sehunna cemberut sambil menendang paha Zitao pelan. Bibirnya yang masih terpoles _lip balm_ dengan wangi beri-berian mengerucut sedikit.

"Hanya ingin mengecek lagi, bahkan kau menolak Park Chanyeol untuk lelaki pendek sepertinya. Apa bagusnya Do Kyungsoo sih?"

"Dan kudengar Wu Yifan juga menyukaimu, Hunna."

" Tidak mungkin. Wu Yifan itu homo, Kaia sahabatku yang cantik…" sela Zitao sambil mencubit pipi gadis berkulit kecokelatan eksotis itu dengan gemas.

"Hah serius?"

"Kau tidak lihat ia menempel seperti diberi lem setan pada Kim Joonmyun? Kerlingan matanya setiap melihat Joonmyun-_oppa_ menyanyi di kafe –yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap malam, membuatku mual."

"Joonmyunnie_-oppa_ku yang manis…" rengek Kaia sambil berpura-pura menangis. Tapi sedetik kemudian cengiran muncul di wajahnya yang cantik. "Tapi hei mereka manis juga, akan kucoba untuk mencomblangkan mereka kapan-kapan," dan gadis itu mulai tertawa cekikikan.

Sehunna memandangi kedua kakak perempuannya –bukan kandung tentu saja, sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyungsoo-_oppa_ laki-laki yang baik _eonnie_, dia perhatian dan tak pernah mengingkari janji. Percayalah, walaupun pendek dia mengagumkan."

"Eww…"

"_Eonnie_ aku ingin muntah," Kaia menyenggol Zitao sambil tertawa. "Ya terserah sajalah Hunnie, tapi kalau sempat dia berbuat konyol, akan kusuruh Zitao -_eonnie_ untuk mematahkan lehernya."

.

.

.

Dua setengah jam sudah berlalu. Waktu bersiap-siap untuk kencan tinggal setengah jam lagi. Seharusnya semua gadis yang akan berkencan dengan pacarnya akan heboh memeriksa pakaian, dandanan, dan apa yang akan mereka bawa, memastikan bahwa penampilan mereka sempurna.

Sehunna juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama, tapi…

Kini ia malah terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil meringis dan sesekali mengelus perut bagian bawahnya. Sehunna merasa tubuhnya sedikit terasa aneh dan ia merasakan ada yang mengalir di antara kedua kakinya. Gadis berkulit pucat dan berambut antara hitam, pirang, dan merah muda itu mengumpat pelan dan segera lari tunggang langgang ke kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Zitao yang sedang memeriksa agendanya memandang heran ke arah kamar mandi. Suara keran terbuka terdengar, namun selain itu hening. Perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan berparas cantik itu mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu ke buku catatannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Eonnie… sakit…"

Tampak sosok Sehunna yang terisak pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Remaja perempuan itu berjalan dengan pelan ke kamarnya masih dengan mencengkram perutnya. Zitao yang melihatnya segera menutup buku catatannya dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat.

Setelah selesai, Zitao berjalan ke kamar Sehunna dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya. Diketuknya pelan pintu kayu itu dan segera masuk, dilihatnya Sehunna bergelung di atas tempat tidur sambil meringis kesakitan dan masih mencengkram perut bagian bawahnya.

"Baru hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Diletakkannya cangkir teh itu di meja di samping tempat tidur dan mengelus rambut gadis yang berumur lebih muda darinya tersebut. Sehunna mengangguk lemah dan menatap Zitao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sakit sekali _eonnie_…"

"Ya sudah istirahat saja di rumah ya, hari pertama memang yang paling sakit…" ucap Zitao sambil masih mengelus rambut Sehunna lembut. Dilihatnya Sehunna yang hampir menangis mendengar ucapannya. "Kencannya bagaimana?" tanya gadis yang masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan kau tahu sendiri kalau kau sedang kram menstruasi begini, berjalan saja sulit…"

"Tapi kencannya…"

"Sudah, istirahat." kali ini Zitao bicara dengan nada tegas dan ekspresi wajah dingin. Kalau sudah begini mana ada orang yang bisa menolak perkataannya, membalas saja sudah tak bisa karena takut. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman kembali di bibirnya yang berlekuk sempurna, mata kucingnya juga membentuk separuh bulan, cantik sekali. "_Eonnie _mau pergi mengajar wushu, Kaia juga sibuk latihan menari. Sehunna tak apa sendirian di rumah?"

Sehunna yang mendengar kata-kata Zitao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau! Aku sedang kram begini mengapa ditinggal sendiri? Sudah kencan batal, sendiri pula…" suaranya meninggi dan langsung jatuh ke nada kecewa. Perempuan yang sedang menstruasi memang sensitif, _mood_ memang jadi terombang-ambing.

"Sehunnie tidak mau sendirian di rumah, _eonnie_!" rengeknya sambil mengelus perut bagian bawahnya yang masih nyeri. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

Mulai deh, Sehunna manjanya keluar kalau sudah begini. Zitao yang sudah hafal dengan perilaku Sehunna memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengambil cangkir teh yang diletakkannya di meja. Disodorkannya cangkir itu pada Sehunna. "Minum ya, agar kramnya membaik."

Dan dengan itu Zitao bangkit dari duduknya. "_Eonnie_ akan segera pergi, cepat batalkan kencanmu dengan Kyungsoo-_oppa_. Istirahat saja oke?"

"Oke…" balas Sehunna lemas sambil meraih ponselnya. Diketiknya pesan singkat dan mengirimnya pada Kyungsoo. "Hati-hati di jalan _eonnie_, bawakan aku _ddeokbokki_ ekstra pedas saat pulang nanti ya…"

Zitao mengangguk dan menepuk dahi Sehunna pelan sebelum keluar dari kamar gadis berkulit pucat tersebut. Ditinggalkannya rumah yang disewanya bertiga dengan Kaia dan Sehunna sambil menyandang tas besar berisi pakaian olahraga dan perlengkapan wushu di lengan kirinya.

Gadis tinggi berambut hitam panjang itu segera menaiki bus yang ditunggunya selama sepuluh menit dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Pikirannya melayang pada Sehunna yang pasti masih kesakitan dan tentu saja sendirian di rumah, dan lagi kencannya batal hanya karena kram menstruasi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Zitao sendiri tahu bagaimana sakitnya kram menstruasi hari pertama.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Zitao mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menelpon nomor yang sangat familiar.

"Halo…"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu rumah kekasihnya sambil memegang kantung plastik di tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk memencet bel. Setelah memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali dan masih belum mendapat jawaban, lelaki berambut hitam dengan poni itu kembali memenceti bel.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dan Kyungsoo mundur selangkah ketika melihat pacarnya berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis berkulit pucat itu terlihat lebih lemas dari biasanya dan rambut sebahunya acak-acakan.

"_Oppa?!_"

Kedua mata Sehunna terbuka lebar saat dia melihat Kyungsoo berada di balik pintu. Dengan sigap dirapikannya rambut sebahu miliknya, dalam hati ia terus mengeluh karena Kyungsoo sedang melihat sisi terjeleknya.

"A-ah silakan masuk!" ucapnya gugup sambil membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk. Masih mencoba merapikan rambut, Sehunna mencengkram perutnya dengan tangannya yang tak sibuk ketika rasa nyeri itu datang lagi. "Aw…"

"Sedang sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ditatapnya Sehunna yang sedang meringis dan masih saja berdiri. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan gadis itu agar duduk di sampingnya.

Sehunna menggeleng sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Kenapa _oppa_ kesini? Kan sudah kubilang kencannya batal…"

"Seenaknya saja membatalkan kencan lima belas menit sebelum kencannya dimulai," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendecak kesal dan mencubit pipi Sehunna. Matanya yang besar menatap hangat ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Zitao meneleponku setelah kau membatalkannya, aku sudah tahu alasanmu." lelaki itu tertawa pelan melihat Sehunna yang memerah karena malu.

"Maaf ya…" Sehunna menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Oh ini konyol sekali…"

"Tak apa." elusan di rambutnya membuat Sehunna berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya dan senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku mengerti, urusan wanita seperti ini pasti sangat merepotkan kan?"

Sehunna mengangguk sambil cemberut.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tertawa dan kembali mengelus rambut kekasihnya tersebut. "Sehunnie…"

"Ya?" jawab Sehunna sambil menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Sehunna. Gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi merah ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Sehunna yang tertutup poni. Ditutupnya kedua matanya ketika dirasakannya lelaki itu mengelus pipinya pelan.

Sehunna memekik pelan saat bibir tebal Kyungsoo bersatu dengan bibirnya dalam satu kecupan singkat. Diberanikannya membuka mata dan mau tak mau senyum malu-malunya muncul ketika melihat kekasihnya itu memalingkan wajahnya. Telinganya terlihat merah sekali.

"Istirahat saja, _oppa_ akan menjagamu."

"Iya…" jawab Sehunna pelan.

"Oh ya, kubawakan _ddeokbokki_ super pedas yang kau pesan pada Zitao." Kyungsoo meraih bungkus plastik yang diletakkannya di sampingnya dan segera membukanya. Diambilnya wadah _styrofoam_ yang berada di dalam plastik dan menyuapkan isinya pada Sehunna.

Sehunna tersenyum dan mengunyah _ddeokbokki_ pedas itu dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia.

"Bukankah biasanya wanita ingin makan yang manis-manis saat menstruasi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada gadis berambut sebahu yang masih sesekali meringis karena perutnya nyeri itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku berbeda _oppa~_" jawabnya santai. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kudapan dari kue beras dan saus pedas itu dengan lahap. Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengelap bibir Sehunna dengan tisu dan meraih remot televisi. "Mau nonton film?"

Sehunna mengangguk antusias sambil ber-_aegyo_ pada Kyungsoo. "Titanic!"

Ia pura-pura tak mendengar saat melihat kekasihnya itu mendesah pelan saat ia mengumumkan nama film yang akan mereka tonton. Dimasukkannya kaset Titanic ke dalam DVD _player _dan duduk kembali di samping Kyungsoo. Sehunna meringis dan merapatkan kedua kakinya ketika perut bagian bawahnya mulai berdenyut lagi.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera merebahkan kepala Sehunna di atas pangkuannya dengan lembut. Ditatapnya wajah Sehunna yang terkejut dan sedikit memerah dengan begitu sayang. "Istirahat saja, oke? Rileks dan jangan pikirkan rasa sakitnya. Kalau sakit genggam saja tanganku." ucapnya sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Sehunna dan meremasnya pelan. Kedua telinganya memerah lagi.

"Eumn…" gumam Sehunna sambil menutup kedua matanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa berada di dekat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sehunna tersenyum lagi ketika ia bisa merasakan elusan jemari Kyungsoo di rambutnya.

"_Oppa_, maaf aku batalkan kencannya. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang bagus untuk dipakai saat kencan, tapi malah jadi begini. Aku mengerti kalau _oppa_ kecewa…"

"Kencan tak harus dengan jalan-jalan di luar, kan? Kurasa sekarang kita juga sedang kencan." jawaban santai dari Kyungsoo membuat Sehunna lega, setidaknya ia tidak membuat kekasihnya itu merasa kecewa.

"Terima kasih…"

.

.

.

"_Eonnie_!"

Kaia memekik saat ia melihat figur sahabatnya tertidur dengan kepala berada di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo yang juga tertidur dengan kepala menyandar ke sofa. Zitao yang baru saja masuk juga spontan memekik.

Dengan cepat diambilnya ponselnya dan iapun segera mengambil beberapa gambar dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh ke belakang mendapati televisi masih hidup dan memunculkan kredit dari film Titanic.

"Ya ampun mereka ini… bisa-bisanya tertidur ketika menonton film…" Kaia mendecak sambil membereskan bungkus plastik dan _styrofoam_ yang tercecer di atas meja. Ia menatap heran pada Zitao yang masih memandangi Sehunna dan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman senang.

"Bukankah _eonnie_ yang paling anti saat Sehunna pertama kali pacaran dengan Kyungsoo-_oppa_?" tanya Kaia heran.

"_Nah, they looks so cute together_."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Hai kali ini saya menulis sesuatu yang berbeda. Maaf bagi yang menunggu Kaihun model!AU yang saya post sebelumnya, muse saya untuk mengetik lanjutannya sedikit tersendat dan masih on progress, jadi sabar dulu ya. Dan ide untuk fic ini terus mendesak untuk segera diekspresikan, yah jadi saya selesaikan ini dulu. Saya sangat menyukai fem!Sehun karena pasti cantik sekali, dan Kyungsoo terlihat semakin manly dari hari ke hari. Dan jadilah fic ini, semoga kalian senang membacanya!

**Constructing reviews are needed!**

Sampai jumpa di entry selanjutnya!

Adieu!


End file.
